¿Qué se siente ser libre?
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: — ¿Qué se siente ser libre?— volvió a preguntar— Dímelo, Naruto. Tú que siempre destacas por tus actos de gran benevolencia, ¿tú puedes responder a mi pregunta?—   SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fic:**

Marthiis: ¡Hola a todos! *sonríe* Este es un fic que solo constará de dos capítulos. Va dedicado a **mi** **nee-san Marion** como regalo de Navidad muy, muy atrasado y a** Daneshka Boticcelli.** También va para todos ustedes que siempre se toman su tiempo para leer los escritos que hago.

Tamaki: También le agradecemos a todos los que dejaron reviews en el one-shot de "Mi vida junto a ti" Marthiis no ha tenido tiempo para responder pues ya ha entrado a clases.

Marthiis: De esta manera, les pido disculpas por no actualizar como debería a los fics de "Quiero un cambio" y "La banca del parque". Espero que puedan comprenderme y a cambio les dejo este fic donde la segunda parte –que será un poco más larga- saldrá el próximo viernes.

Tamaki: De antemano les agradecemos el apoyo que nos han brindado, cada uno de los reviews son bien recibidos y nos alegra que estos fics sean de su agrado.

Marthiis: Bueno, sin dar más explicaciones. Los dejo, hasta el próximo viernes.

Tamaki: Recuerden, Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Primera parte**

— ¿Qué se siente ser libre?— Sasuke soltó esa cuestión al viento pero en el fondo sabía que había alguien que estaba dispuesto a responderle. El viento sopló tranquilamente, moviendo sus cabellos negros, su rostro impertérrito brillaba por la luz de la luna y sus ojos de color negro miraban hacia el horizonte, tratando de hallar la respuesta en las estrellas que parecían acompañarlo en su tormento.

Estaba solo. Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, a él no le importaba el significado de esa palabra, misma que dejó de tener valor al momento de completar su venganza. Ahora, en esos instantes lo único que deseaba saber era el motivo de su existencia. La victoria contra su hermano le supo dulce, sin embargo un sabor amargo se había colado. Su objetivo fue completado pero… no se sentía a como se imaginó en antaño.

Su vida se basó en prepararse para luchar contra el oponente que compartía su sangre, eso y nada más. Nunca tuvo tiempo suficiente para crear o profundizar lazos con otras personas y la única con la que pudo haberlo hecho, se había ido. Había desaparecido, simplemente así.

Recordarlo hacía que su corazón palpitara en dolorosos movimientos, su respiración se tornaba lenta y casi podía sentir como la tristeza comenzaba a dominarlo. Pero es no sucedía, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para permitir que eso ocurriese, él no vivía atado a nadie y menos para fines sentimentales.

Cuanto deseó que esos pensamientos fuesen verdad. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, seguido de una carcajada irónica.

— ¿Qué se siente ser libre?— volvió a preguntar— Dímelo, Naruto. Tú que siempre destacas por tus actos de gran benevolencia, ¿tú puedes responder a mi pregunta?— Sasuke se giró, no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, una sonrisa que lejos de ser agradable, resultaba amarga.

—No puedo responderte— Naruto se encontraba detrás de él, lo miraba con una seriedad extraña, una seriedad que solo en pocas ocasiones se aparecía en esas facciones— ¿Cómo responder a algo que jamás he sentido? La libertad siempre ha estado fuera de mi alcance—

Sasuke imitó el gesto, borrando su sonrisa. Naruto llevaba largo rato observándolo pero el Uchiha no había hecho caso a su presencia por mera diversión.

Decidió por ego, no fijarse en los cambios que había sufrido quién hacía varios años atrás, fue su compañero. No miró las duras facciones que denotaban pureza, no miró sus ojos que lo envenenaban y tampoco prestó atención al cuerpo que por mucho tiempo había deseado en su cama.

—Explícamelo— pidió Sasuke sin contemplación.

—Desde que nací, vivo sujeto a un destino que se me fue otorgado a la fuerza, Kyuubi vive en mi interior y por su causa yo sufrí maltratos. Tú más que nadie, debe saberlo— explicó el rubio, sus ojos destilaban indiferencia pero el Uchiha creyó ver un atisbo de tristeza.

—Pero ahora todos te aman, a ti, el gran salvador de Konoha— escupió el pelinegro. –Puedes poseer la libertad y gloria que tanto has añorado—

—Sasuke…— La voz de Naruto se tornó áspera al igual que el brillo de sus ojos— ¿De qué me sirve tener libertad y gloria, si la persona por la cuál hice todo esto no está conmigo?—

— ¿Acaso Sakura te ha rechazado otra vez?—

—Para nada…— Naruto sonrió por primera vez en presencia de Sasuke— Creo que va siendo hora de que te diga el motivo de mi visita esta noche—

—Cualquier cosa que me digas, no me importará. Para mí no eres nada, usurantokashi—

—Es probable que no sepas de esto, pero es necesario que te enteres— El Uzumaki ignoró el último comentario mostrando una sonrisa conciliadora— Sakura-chan y yo nos comprometimos hace dos años… Y nos encantaría que estuvieses presente en nuestra boda mañana por la tarde—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo asistiré a tu evento?— Sasuke endureció su tono de voz, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Algo había escuchado recientemente en uno de sus viajes, sin embargo era algo que no creía posible por ciertas razones que de las que a veces se avergonzaba.

—Si alguna vez lo "nuestro" significó algo para ti, estoy seguro de que irás—

—Ni lo menciones, no quiero recordar los malos eventos del pasado, es algo que me repugna— Sasuke hizo una mueva de asco pero en el fondo era una táctica para no desmoronarse. No cambió su expresión seria y solo miró la reacción del ojiazul, quería que la él e doliera, que experimentara lo que sufría en esos instantes.

Naruto simplemente lo miró y con una sonrisa ancha, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke gruñó intentando guardar su coraje. Pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba impedir a toda costa esa boda. Recordó entonces, el amorío que había tenido con el rubio años atrás. Fue en esa temporada donde pudo experimentar muchas cosas pero eso no llenaba su sed de venganza y pese a los lloriqueos del que fue su amante, terminó abandonándolo.

Dejó pasar una temporada, pensando que el idiota iría a buscarlo pero él nunca lo hizo. Sasuke intuyó que Naruto se había sentido tan destrozado que perdió toda fé en su regreso.

No lo culpaba, su el Uchiha hubiese estado en su lugar, se habría rendido desde un principio.

Pero…

A pesar de todo, de la sangre derramada, de las cicatrices en su piel y su alma, muy en su interior seguía amando al ojiazul.

Era por eso que deseaba saber que significaba el ser libre ya que siempre se mantenía atado a alguien. Al principio vivió atado a Itachi pero luego la atracción por Naruto hizo que se olvidara de su meta, claro, poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que debía volver a ese sendero enfermizo.

Sasuke suspiró y siguió viendo la luna, como si ese bello astro le pudiese dar la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

—Mierda…— el Uchiha activó el Sharingan y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al árbol más cercano, mismo que cayó causando un estruendoso sonido.

Fue cuando Sasuke decidió que aquello no podía continuar de esa manera y aunque no llegase a saber que era la libertad, supo que al menos viviría atado a la persona que amaba.

**Notas finales:**

Marthiis: Se que ha sido un poco corto pero prometo que el próximo será un poco más largo, ¿ne?

Tamaki: Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado. *sonríe*


	2. Chapter 2

Marthiis: Emm… *se sonroja* Lo prometido es deuda… Etto… Yo… En verdad pido disculpas por el retraso, no se pero se me juntan trabajos, tareas y… *se va haciendo chiquita mientras dice toda esa lista de cosas*

Tamaki: Lo que Marthiis quiere decir es que ha estado ocupada con la escuela, trabajos en equipo y exámenes, por lo tanto no puede publicar… *ve las señas que intenta hacer Marthiis* Bueno, también quiere decirles que este "final" no resultó ser como se esperaba y en verdad queremos que sea de su agrado.

Marthiis: Sigue siendo pequeño y hasta yo pensé que fue un final rápido y por eso también pido disculpas. Les agradecemos por los reviews recibidos y a los que leyeron esto… en verdad se los agradezco mucho, por favor disculpen por no haber respondido. Este one-shot va dedicado a mi nee-san **Marion Black**, que ya no la he visto *pone cara triste pero luego sonríe* y también a **Daneshka Boticcelli**. Amiga, gracias por tus amenazas de muerte n_n.

Tamaki: Bueno, solo me queda decir que Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis Wolff, es de Masashi Kishimoto, deseamos que les guste.

Marthiis: Gracias por su atención n_n

_**Capítulo único**_

Naruto observó su reflejo en el espejo que estaba al costado de la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó satisfecho. Su yukata negra le quedaba a la perfección y sus cabellos rubios estaban peinados; sin duda alguna, la imagen que observaba era muy… atractiva.

—Tú si que eres un chico MUY sexy— dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. No obstante, esa alegre sonrisa se desvaneció en dos segundos, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo todo esto? Claro, Tsunade se lo había sugerido. Como próximo Hokage, debía mejorar mucho más su imagen y dado que Sakura había sido la primera en ofrecerse como su esposa, todo surgió más rápido de lo que pudo imaginar.

Se le vino a la mente el encuentro que había tenido ayer por la noche. Claro, le había mentido a Sasuke. Según, su romance con Sakura comenzó a florecer hacía dos años pero la idea apenas había aflorado unos cuantos días antes. Mentir no estaba dentro de sus defectos y mucho menos en sus cualidades pero las palabras del teme le habían calado y no tuvo más remedio que soltar esa mentirita piadosa.

Naruto en verdad quería amar a Sakura, pero solo podía sentir un cariño especial hacia ella. Su corazón ya tenía dueño y era ese maldito desgraciado que tuvo la osadía de abandonarlo como si fuera un perro.

Apretó sus puños intentando no golpear al espejo, donde se veía a sí mismo rojo por el coraje que comenzaba a dominarlo. El joven suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los cómodos muebles que había en la estancia donde se estaba arreglando; en la habitación de a lado se encontraba Sakura siendo atendida por Hinata, Ino y Shizune. Incluso hasta se podía escuchar los murmullos de las féminas.

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Era la suave voz de Iruka, se notaba un poco nervioso, quizá porque quién era un hijo para él estaba a punto de casarse.

—Iruka, no pidas permiso… Sabes de sobra que puedes pasar— Naruto no se levantó, esperó a que el mayor entrara y a los pocos segundos, pudo ver a su sensei.

—Naruto, vine a ver si estás listo pero… Te ves muy bien— El Umino sonrió, acercándose al que fue su discípulo y acarició la mejilla del joven con mucho cariño. Sintió como algo dentro de él se removía al percatarse de que Naruto ya no era más un niño, ahora era un hombre que estaba a punto de casarse. El orgullo de sentirse como un padre para él hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Iruka, ¿qué se siente ser libre? — preguntó el rubio recargando su cabeza en la mano que le extendían, evocando la cuestión que Sasuke le había hecho el día anterior.

El moreno observó a su ex pupilo con un gesto de incertidumbre, de seguro algo extraño circulaba por su mente. No pudo hacer nada más que sonreírle, su querido "hijo" se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión que había tomado para la boda. Él había sospechado desde antes que tal vez ocurriría una cosa así pasaría.

— ¿Te estás echando para atrás? —

—No… Es solo que… Desde ayer tengo eso rondando en mi cabeza—

—Naruto…— Iruka dejó de ver a ese hombre de rubia cabellera para luego observar a un pequeño de grandes ojos azules, Naruto aún tenía muchas dudas — Ser libre es cuando no eres esclavo de nada y de nadie, es lo que te permite decidir si quieres hacer algo o no… Solamente debes recordar ser responsable de tus actos—

—Ah…— Naruto se quedó pensativo unos segundos, miró al moreno y le sonrió — Muchas gracias, Iruka— diciendo esto, salió corriendo de la habitación. Aún no entendía bien el significado de la palabra "libertad" o "ser libre" pero lo averiguaría y se lo haría saber a Sasuke como último regalo. Claro, Naruto olvidó que su boda comenzaba en pocos minutos e Iruka no fue capaz de decírselo.

Siguió corriendo, con la dificultad de llevar unas sandalias que no le permitían andar con soltura. Tropezó un par de veces, manchando su yukata pero no le dio importancia. Pensó que todo el tiempo que estuvo sin Sasuke había sido suficiente para olvidarlo, sin embargo solo bastó con verlo una sola vez para acordarse del amor que siempre tuvo.

Si en verdad iba a casarse, por respeto a lo que una vez tuvo con él, le respondería a sus interrogante. El Uchiha no lo amaba, eso se lo había dejado en claro pero… No le importaba, solo quería romper esa extraña manía que seguía manteniéndolo unido a él.

Llegó a la librería más cercana, que mejor manera de conocer el significado de las cosas buscando un diccionario. Entró e ignorando la inquisidora mirada por parte del encargado hacia sus ropas, fue a tomar el primer diccionario que encontró. Primero buscó la palabra "libre".

"_Que tiene facultad para obrar o no obrar.__Que no es esclavo. Que no está preso"_

Bueno, realmente… era una definición bastante simple pero eso no respondía ni a la primera de sus dudas. Así que buscó "libertad".

"_Define a quien no es esclavo, ni sujeto, ni impedido al deseo de otros de forma coercitiva."_

— ¿Qué demonios es coercitiva? — Naruto estuvo tentado a buscar esa palabra en el diccionario pero una serie de voces, afuera del establecimiento hizo que dejara el libro en su lugar y saliera para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Ahí vio a Kakashi junto con Iruka, ambos se notaban preocupados.

—Naruto, mira en que condiciones estás y eso que hace poco te vi impecable— regañó el moreno.

—Lo siento, Iruka pero es que tenía que ver algunas cosas— se disculpó el ojiazul haciendo un puchero.

—Pero en estos momentos deberías estar casándote, Sakura está hecha toda una fiera. Así que te sugiero que regreses, tomes un baño en lo que nosotros hacemos lo posible por limpiar tu yukata— Ahora le tocaba a Kakashi reprender a Naruto a sabiendas que su querido Iruka caería fácilmente al rostro arrepentido de su pupilo.

Naruto bufó y dejó que Iruka se adelantara, quedándose solo Kakashi.

— ¿Él ha llegado? —

El Hatake movió negativamente la cabeza y luego de darle unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro, ambos regresaron al edificio donde se estaría celebrando todo.

Naruto llegó a la estancia y se quitó la ropa, entregándosela al moreno, este lo miró con un gesto de pesar pero optó por irse de una vez para ver que podían hacer con la yukata.

El rubio por su parte entró a la ducha. Abrió la llave del agua y cuando salió el chorro pudo sentir como las ideas en su mente comenzaban a juntarse. No quería casarse y ahora entendía perfectamente las reacciones de Shikamaru cuando se hubo casado con Temari hacía un año atrás. Recordó la siempre indiferente cara de su amigo pero en esos instantes se veía tan asustado que hasta daba pena.

Sakura estaba enojada con él y no era para menos. Naruto sintió escalofríos al imaginarse a su prometida de esa manera aunque no era cosa difícil pues gran parte de su vida estuvo junto con ella, sintiendo cada golpe que esos puños le daban cuando decía o hacía alguna estupidez.

—Sasuke…— murmuró el rubio. A pesar de que lo amaba, no podía evitar sentir un enorme rencor hacia él. ¿Por qué demonios no había venido a su boda? Sí, Sasuke era aceptado en Konoha a pesar de la mala cara que ponían los aldeanos. Claro, eso cambiaría cuando fuese Hokage pero ahora… serlo ya no estaba dentro de sus prioridades.

El Uchiha le había compartido la idea de ser libre y eso le sabía mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

De pronto, su mente se nubló al sentir que unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pues eso le había causado un gran susto, no podía ver al extraño pero dedujo quien era. Se volteó y vio al rostro indiferente del dueño de sus penurias. Vio a sus ojos negros y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono bermellón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de mala educación que entres así— espetó el rubio tratando de apartarse.

—Pero si tú eres el que me ha estado llamando— se acercó a Naruto, quedando a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro. — No has dejado de decir Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Te he dicho mil veces que no gastes mi nombre de esa manera—

El rubio desvió su mirada, aunque le agradara ser el pasivo en la relación la mirada de Sasuke no dejaba de ser menos intimidante. Sintió como él joven lo sujetaba de la barbilla y lo atraía para después darle un beso en los labios, uno que le supo a gloria. Ambos se quedaron así, sin moverse.

Naruto sintió como las manos del Uchiha comenzaban a desplazarse por cada rincón de su cuerpo, el solo tacto hacía que su piel se quemara, hacía que reviviera todo lo que había pasado en antaño. Sus alientos chocaban y ahora comenzaban a darse besos más apasionados; sus lenguas danzaban en un baile suave mientras que Naruto abrazaba al Uchiha atrayéndolo más hacia él, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían.

El rubio le quitó las ropas mojadas a Sasuke con desesperación, ambos sentían el deseo latente. Sus corazones palpitaban dolorosamente emocionados. Querían sentirse, querían amarse, querían hacer tantas cosas que por el egoísmo del pelinegro no habían podido realizarlas.

Sasuke apretó los glúteos de Naruto y este dejó escapar un ligero gemido.

—E-eres un idiota…— murmuró el rubio para luego soltar un jadeo más prolongado justo cuando el Uchiha devoró prácticamente su erección. Se recargó en la pared al mismo tiempo en que fuertes descargas eléctricas se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, su amante sabía muy bien como hacerlo disfrutar y toda esa pasión contenida estaba aflorando libremente. Era tan fácil hablar de libertad cuando estaba con él.

El agua fría no dejaba de caer, pero ellos habían dejado de sentirla. Sasuke sacó el miembro de Naruto de su boca y lo giró contra la pared. Pudo apreciar la bella anatomía del usurantokashi y sonriendo llevó un dedo hasta su entrada para prepararlo.

El Uzumaki suspiró al sentir esa intromisión, elevando las caderas para sentir un poco más.

— ¿Te gusta, Naruto? —

—Cállate… Mételo de una buena vez, teme— Naruto cerró los ojos justo cuando Sasuke comenzó a penetrarlo con la imponente erección que lo caracterizaba. Apretó sus puños, mismo que servían como sostén para mantenerse recargado en la pared.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, sujetó las caderas de Naruto, comenzando un suave vaivén. No había tiempo para pensar en compromisos, ni en venganzas. Solo se trataba de disfrutar de ambos que era lo único que importaba en esos instantes.

Naruto sintió como estallaría cuando los movimientos de Sasuke se volvieron rápidos, el baño comenzó a llenarse de jadeos desenfrenados y palabras de cariño que también contaban con algunos improperios.

Fue cuando Sasuke comprendió que la libertad solo podía sentirla cuando estaba con Naruto. Con él era capaz de elegir si debía hacer o no alguna cosa, con él estaba libre de ataduras, libre de esclavitud. Solo hacía falta compartir su vida con alguien especial sin sentirse atado a la fuerza y ese alguien era Naruto.

El Uchiha había observado a Naruto todo el día, hasta su ego aumentó al notar como había abandonado a Sakura en el altar cuando fue a la librería para buscar la respuesta a sus dudas. Fue por eso que estaba ahí, para hacerle entender a su amante que era suyo solamente y que nadie más podía tocarlo, nadie más podía acariciarlo y mucho menos hacer el amor como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Escuchar los gemidos de Naruto que con pasión se le estaba entregando hacía que los errores del pasado desaparecieran y que la pesada carga de muerte que llevaba en sus hombros se fuera como si nunca hubiesen existido. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta pero para eso había ido, para robarse al novio y vivir una vida como lo habían planeado antes de volver a su venganza.

Porque ambos se amaban, y eso era podidamente magnífico.

Naruto sintió que pronto resbalaría, pues no podría sostenerse más tiempo, sin embargo, Sasuke lo ayudó a mantenerse en la misma posición con una de sus manos.

Fue por eso que cuando ambos llegaron al éxtasis, tuvieron la sensación de sentirse completos. Como si hubiesen resuelto un rompecabezas o alguna misión imposible.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, entre respiraciones agitadas pero con los rostros satisfechos. Sasuke salió cuidadosamente de Naruto y le dio un beso en los labios. Le ayudó a levantarse y los dos se terminaron de limpiar con el agua que seguía saliendo.

—Huye conmigo— soltó de repente Sasuke sin mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que porque acabamos de… hacer lo que hicimos, tiraré todo por la borda para irme contigo? — espetó el rubio ya recuperado. —¿Acaso piensas que te he perdonado? —

—Si… Entiendo que es egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo a estas alturas de la vida y sobretodo… no tengo nada que ofrecerte salvo el… enorme… — Sasuke enrojeció levemente — amor que te tengo—

Naruto sonrió.

Y Sasuke juró que jamás se había sentido tan libre.

Minutos más tarde, Iruka entró a la estancia llevando el yukata junto con Kakashi. Gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando no encontraron a Naruto en lugar alguno. El moreno tuvo la sospecha de que algo así pasaría.

Kakashi fue hacia el ropero que estaba en la habitación, lo abrió notando que faltaban dos vestimentas y a juzgar por la ropa sucia y mojada que había dejado Sasuke en el baño y la falta de ropa para Naruto… Ambos se habían fugado.

Iruka se paseó por la habitación, pensando en que hacer con Sakura, ella se encontraba esperando aún a Naruto y fue cuando vio una nota que estaba en la mesita del centro del cuarto. Era la caligrafía de su amado "hijo". Una nota de disculpa. Una nota donde exigía ser libre a lado de la persona que más amaba.

— ¿Crees que haya tomado la decisión correcta? — Preguntó el moreno.

—Son libres de hacer lo que deseen y ellos saben las consecuencias de sus actos— murmuró Kakashi finalmente al mismo tiempo en que besaba la mejilla de su amado. —Anda, tenemos que decirle a Sakura que la boda se cancela—

Iruka sonrió y siguió a Kakashi. Le dolería no ver a Naruto pero le hacía feliz saber que su pequeño hubiese encontrado la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Tal vez a ellos les deparaba un futuro incierto pero no existía algo que su pupilo no pudiese enfrentar. Así que el moreno guardó la nota entre sus ropas, en ese pequeño papel destacaban estas palabras:

_"La libertad está en ser dueños de la propia vida."  
_


End file.
